That Which Is Unknown
by ItachiBabyy16
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a down and out male teen taking money from men while doing them 'favors.' Thinking he won't change his lifestyle for anything he suddenly meets a tall, dark handsome male who might be the ticket out of this hell hole! But is this man so much more? Or is he just a convenience that Naruto needs? SasuNaru, ItaKyuu and other Naruto characters
1. Epilogue

_Chapter One: The epilogue_

As I drive through an unknown town, located in a state I recently moved to, I steel my nerves and prepare myself for the choice my friend suggested to me. I look down at my phone to view the address that was given to me, I look up and see that I am right in the place I needed to be. I get out and make sure that my attire is presentable. Walking up to the door I try and find the strength to back out of what I am about to do. The only thing really keeping me going is my friend who waits for me in the passenger seat of my car, acting as my protector in case anything wrong occurs during this 'meeting.' Ringing the doorbell I look around and start cursing about the area of the place. It's not too bad, but it still pisses me off because I have to do this. The door opens and there is a man standing in the doorway. He moves aside and invites me in, I step into the house and see that it's a typical male household. Some clothes strung around here and there, a couple of dishes lying around the sink that have yet to be washed, and that weird smell guys always seem to have when they work out at the gym too hard. I can feel the pair of eyes assessing me from the back and to be perfectly truthful it fucking disgusts me. Yet, I force a smile and turn to the man and ask him what he would like me to do. He gives me this creepy smile that makes me want to beat the absolute hell out of him. He tries asking me some mundane things like where I'm from and what am I interested in doing. It's funny that he feels the damn obligation to ask me about my personal life. Like he gives a flying shit about who I am and what I am about. Yet, I just swallow my smartass remarks and give him vague little answers just to get him to shut the fuck up. He seems to accept my answers, none of which were truthful anyways, but only because he doesn't need to know anything about me. The usual crap happens, he tells me how attractive I am and I giggle some more and act very shy. Stupid asshole has no idea that I couldn't care less if he thought I was attractive or not. Finally he asks how much, which I answer quickly with sixty. He seems to regard me for a second and doesn't question me anymore. Seeing that I ask him if he had a specific place he wanted to get this done at, whether it be in the living room or his bedroom. The living room is where he picks, he stands up and proceeds to pull his pants down. I haven't seen many dicks in my life but when I see his I want to laugh because it doesn't seem all that impressive. I take his cock into my hand and stroke it, then I put the whole of his length in my mouth and start at a rough pace. He seems to enjoy it and urges me to go faster. Which I do but it's only to get away from this fucker all the sooner. It doesn't take more than four minutes and he's shooting in my mouth with a loud groan. I wait for him to hurry and get away from him to spit the grotesque taste from my mouth. He hands me the sixty dollars and tells me that I did great. Yea, like I need his dumbass to praise me like I am some fucking pet. I thank him, give him a wink, and take my leave out the door. Once I get back into my car, and start it up my friend asks me how it went. I grin widely and show the money I just received in less than five minutes. Knowing we had money makes us feel good and we ponder on what we are going to spend it on. We drive and we laugh and joke about the stupid assholes that we do this to. I make fun of them a lot, yet I know that what I am doing is wrong. So very wrong and to be honest it doesn't bother me because this is the only way I can get by at the moment. I have to do this with my friend so we don't go hungry, homeless, and unbathed. While I know this money doesn't last for too long we have to get back on the internet and find another guy who is willing to take up our 'service.' For tonight though, we can eat and pay for a hotel room from the money we each made from a couple guys throughout the day. No worries are given tonight and we can get a good nights rest.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I live a life of shame and selfishness.


	2. Beginning

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO **__**NOT**__** IN ANY WAY OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN!**_

Naruto: 19

Kyuubi: 20

Sasuke: 21

Itachi: 25

There are going to be some writing that may offend or upset some people, so if you do not like male prostitution, male on male sex, or Naruto in general than don't read. You've been warned.

Everyone else, please review and enjoy!:)

_**I'm drunk off your kiss**_

_**For another night in a row**_

_**This is becoming too routine for me**_

_**But I did not mean to lead you on**_

_**And it's all right to pretend **_

_**That we still talk, it's ju-**_

Man, I really love that song. It took me a while to decide what song I wanted to be on my phone as my alarm. Newfound glory always rock my ears off, so why not wake up to them? I look at the time and notice I have an hour to go before I have to head off to school. I groan and stick my face in my pillow to try and find the will to not ditch my classes. In the end I know I have to do this if I ever want to become an Archaeologist someday.

Yea, an Archeologist. Not many people expect that answer from me when I tell them what I go to school for. Apparently it's uncommon for a 20 year-old like me to be interested in stuff like that. Well I can't say I blame them seeing as how I am not a typical 20 year-old anyways. I don't party or drink or smoke any type of substance, I guess you can say I am just high on life. Ha.

Getting up out of my bed I look over to my side and see that my roommate is still asleep, hm it's a wonder how he slept through my alarm. I walk into my bathroom, turn the shower on and stand beside it until it starts to warm up. As I step in I take a moment to let the warm water hit me and wake me up a little. I think about what I am going to have for breakfast and how long it will take me to review a little before my Archaeology 1000 class starts. Suddenly there is this loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Dude, you know you only have about 30 minutes until you have to head to class right? And parking is a bitch for you if you just barely make it."

"Yea yea I know. What the hell are you, my mother or something?"

"Ha ha ha, very funny smartass. I am just trying to help your procrastinating ass out you know!"

"Well, if you want to help out why don't you make yourself useful and make me some damn breakfast, you jerk!"

"My pleasure my lady." I hear him chuckle as he leaves to go prepare my food.

My roommate's name is Kyuubi, or Kyuu for short. I met him in my sophomore year of high school. He always seemed pretty quiet and wasn't one for being loud and crazy like I was. But as I got to know him more over the years it was very obvious that he was almost like me. When I moved to a city that was by far the farthest I have ever been away from my guardian I decided to bring Kyuu along with me, as sort of a companion. Safe to say it was the best decision I had ever made asking Kyuu to come along with me on this journey of mine. He helps me with the support, and he's damn good at math, something I majorly suck at. Having said that, I am not in the least bit dumb. Sure I have my fair share of idiotic moments but who the hell doesn't? Fucking sue me why don't you.

Turning off the water I step out to and reach for my bright orange towel to dry myself off with. I run it all along my body and admire myself in the mirror. I'm not bad looking when you really look at me, especially when I am all squeaky clean. My blonde hair, that doesn't seem to spike every which direction any more, is just to my shoulders. My lean muscles help me to not look as skinny as I usually did when I was younger. My skin is forever tan no matter what I do, I won't get darker or lighter and I have learned to accept that. My eyes are also somewhat different, hell who am I kidding I look like a damn foreigner with my blue eyes, blonde hair, and tan skin. These features were the reason why I was always picked on in school. People thought I was trying to be cool and show off my foreign like attributes everywhere I went. Even when I did my best to avoid people and not draw attention to myself everybody loved to pick fights with me and bring me down. Oh, did I mention I have three whisker shaped scars on each of my cheeks and that I am pretty short for a boy? Yea, that also added to the suckiness I experienced throughout school.

"Geez princess, what did you do slip, fall and hit your head in the shower?" Kyuu laughed insanely. I wonder how he entertains himself when I am not home. Idiot.

"Na, I was jerking off to the pictures of your mom. For an old lady that bitch is hot. Hahaha-," PUNCH, "OW! You asshole what was that for?!" As I rub my head I look up and see him with a sadistic smirk on his damn face.

"No reason, I'm sure someone somewhere is offended for that mom joke so I thought I would help them and avenge their mother's good name."

"Ah, fuck dude that really hurt! I should make you sleep outside."

"You wouldn't do that you pussy, you need my ass to help you wake up and not be so lonely."

"And who the hell said that I was lonely you redheaded freak!"

"I did you fox bastard!"

"FUCKER!"

"BITCH!"

"JACKASS!"

"LONER!"

Whoa, he didn't have to go there now, did he? I hung my head and started getting dressed quickly so I could get away from him. Before I decided to use his blood as paint for my wall, even though I don't like the color red his blood would be perfect.

"Hey Na-"

"Forget it, I am heading my ass to school, if you leave make sure to just lock up the damn apartment. I don't trust anyone enough to not come in and steal our shit."

"Wait, I didn't mean what I said," SLAM, "NARUTO!"

Fucking jerk wad. He knows the reason why I am a so called loner. I don't trust anyone enough to make friends. I have had acquaintances and sure there were a few people I labeled with the term friend. Yet, there wasn't really anyone I could truly rely on except for the one person who saved me from hell. I didn't need anyone else besides my guardian, but I felt I was burdening him so I chose to move far away to prove to him that I can take care of myself and that he didn't need to worry about me. I don't care if I am alone or not, as long as he's happy and proud of me, that's all I want in life.

I always loved walking to my car, he is just the most beautiful car ever. A 2006 charcoal grey Nissan Altima, special edition. Quite a few people have complimented my car saying he was a very pretty car. My car is a he, and his name is Ayden, for some odd reason I really like the name Ayden. He is a pretty fast car and that's one of the reasons why I love him so much. I love to drive, there's so much freedom involved in driving. You never know where the road is going to take you, so you just roll down the window, blast your music, and let the sweet smell of the earth blow your hair back with the wind. I had an AUX cord installed into my car, it lets me hook up my phone to it and play my music on there. Damn, I love Ayden.

Really it only takes me about five minutes to drive from my apartment complex to my university. I attend Konohagakure State University as a freshman this year. I decided not to live in the dorms on campus, simply because I didn't want to live with strange people I didn't know. I mean come on now, 4 people in a dorm, living together, and sharing space! Not to mention the fuckers that want to steal and eat your shit and then pretend like they don't know what the fuck you're talking about. Nope, that wasn't what I wanted to go through because then some serious ass you would be kicked. Hard.

Pulling into one of the various huge parking lots my university has, I made sure my parking permit was on my rearview mirror. I had to pay for one of those if I didn't want to park somewhere really far and pretty much book it to class every time. I grabbed my orange backpack from the passenger seat and made sure it had everything I needed inside of it. Noticing it all there, I plug my earphones into my phone and stick the buds into my ear. I can't go anywhere without listening to some music. I don't like to look up when I am walking through a big crowd, but I can tell there are people who are staring at me. Why did I expect that university would be any different? People are judgmental anywhere and everywhere you go. Why the hell can't people be more like me, I accept what people are regardless of race, religion, or likes and dislikes. I guess not everyone can just mind their own damn business like I can. My first class is in the Social Sciences building on the bottom floor. It's kind of trippy if you have this class in the evening because the hallway is long and empty and they dim the lights a little. I like it though, not because of the darkness but the silence it brings.

As I walk into my class room I look for my professor, or I should say Doctor because for some weird notion every teacher in this school always has a Doctor in front of their name. Maybe it's to help them out with their ego boost or something like that. Anyways, I really do enjoy my Archaeology teacher and the class. He has this way of speaking that gives a little light humor to any subject we are on. The phrase, 'What have you' leaves his mouth on almost every end of his sentences. I like to sit in the front seat, not because of the stereotypical label of the teacher's pet but because I truly enjoy listening to his lectures and his excavations that he's been on. Also, I don't want to sit behind the stupid shits that want to block my view or lean over in their seat and start gossiping about the latest trend of something. Honestly, this isn't high school anymore and it disgusts me to find that my generation are a bunch of mindless drones.

While I am waiting for my class to begin I look down at my phone and see that my guardian has texted me.

_**Good morning Naru-chan! I do hope that you have a great day in university today. I also hope that you receive this because you know texting is not my forte!**_

_**Love, Iruka**_

I give the biggest shit eating grin ever. I think it even freaks out the dude next to me because I don't speak in any of my classes, let alone smile.

_**Thanks a bunch Iruka-sensei! And don't worry I got the message, don't worry I will knock this university off its socks, BELIEVE IT! Love you, talk to you soon.**_

That text totally made my day. How does he always seem to know when I need a little pick me up? Maybe it's the parental instincts he's always warned me about whenever I would get in trouble and lie to him. I lean back, inhale, and release slowly thinking that this day is going to go very well for me. That is until 'the group' walks through the door. Yea, I call them 'the group' because that's all they are worth being labeled as. They consist of about five people who always come in about 10 minutes after the class has started, and they don't come in quietly. They're laughing and talking very loud as if we all gave a damn about them. I don't but it's hard to ignore them when they interrupt my professor in the middle of his lecture. The worst part, they sit in my row about four desks behind me and continue their little session. Damn them for taking time out of everyone else's learning to make a scene every single time they walk into this room. Throughout the whole class period, which consists of about 90 minutes, the professor has to tell them to quiet down. It's fucking ridiculous and they obviously look older than I do so why can't they shut their traps? Finally the agony is over and I had managed to get quite a bit of notes down on Radiocarbon Dating and how it's used in the Archaeology world. I give my professor a smile and he returns it with full vigor. I pack my stuff back up into my backpack, plug my ear buds in and proceed to walk get up out of my seat when I bump into someone. Looking up I noticed it was one of the main dudes from 'the group'. He's tall and has very short hair that is beyond dark. He also has this really dark tan going on about him, and by the looks of his tank top he's wearing I think he's trying to show off his muscles. Which he's flexing right now, an obvious show to try and scare me.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" He says a little too roughly to me. And to be honest I don't appreciate that damn tone.

Now there were two conflicting emotions swirling inside me right now. One was nonchalance, either apologize to him and stay out of trouble or just simply scurry away. Anger and was the other and that emotion was winning over the other. I steal a quick glance over to my professor and he seems he wants to step in between us. I shake my head at him to tell him no because I don't want him to have to waste his time, again, for these punks who won't respect him. Knowing that, the anger washes over me even more and I start to feel my whole body becoming very warm.

"Well? You should say sorry for bumping into him! Have some respect for those who are older than you!"

At that comment I quickly turned my gaze to the annoying voice who dared to speak such a hypocritical sentence. It was the chick who apparently was also a main person in the stupid group. She wasn't attractive and I think that's why she wore slutty clothes and makeup that didn't suit her.

"I don't think I should apologize to a bunch of illiterate, hypocritical, children like you guys. You yap your mouth about respect to those older than you yet you waltz in here in the middle of a lecture and interrupt our professor. _HE_ deserves more respect than any of you clowns do." I can hear the people who didn't leave from the class yet, murmur and whisper, but I don't care I am ready to start swinging fists.

I glare as hard as I could and I could tell that the girl backed up a little and as I redirected the glare at the dude I bumped into I could tell he looked very shocked to see that I had talked to them that way. Fuck them. "And if you interrupt this class again, or even try to fuck with me I will make sure that the remainder of your years at this university will make you wish you were in hell!" And with that I gathered my things and walked out of the classroom. I walked into the hallway and took the stairs to the main floor to blow off some steam. Damn, I really hope I didn't just fuck up my fresh start already at this university. I was doing just fine being silent and minding my own business. I hope my professor doesn't think of me any less now, that was sort of a bad scene. I don't care what anyone else thinks, hell I don't even care if 'the group' doesn't find me scary. All I wanted was to come and learn is that so hard? Ah, whatever it's over and done with, I have to study for my next class which is in two hours, might as well go get some early lunch.

As I drive home from school the little dispute I got into with Kyuu this morning starts to invade my mind. Which suddenly makes me not want to go home anymore and I hate that. I live there too so why should I worry about his dumbass being there as well? Maybe I should stop being a little baby, I mean he did try to apologize before I left but I didn't listen. Oh well I guess I will find out what awaits me when I open the door to my apartment.

Opening the door I smell pork chow mein, my favorite food of all time. Sure it's not Japanese food but hot damn does it taste heavenly. As I walk to the table I notice white rice, egg rolls, and pork chow mein all laid out for me. I smile a little and wonder how long all this took to make.

"I walked to the store and bought all the necessary ingredients for this fucking dinner. Almost dropped this shit walking bro!"

"Well that's what your stupidass gets from trying to carry all those bags by yourself." My back is turned to him but I can fell the roll of his eyes and that only makes me grin even wider.

"You know Kyuu, you'd make a damn good wife someday." I laugh out loud.

"Hahaha very funny Naru-chan. You'd make a good cocksucker. So any time you opened your mouth all they would have to do is shove their dick in to make you stop talking." He punches me in the arm and sits down at the table. I can't help but to follow him laughing harder than I was earlier.

"Hey that was pretty good Kyuu-chan! Your husband will be very pleased to find that his cute little wife is dirty minded and has a cute sense of humor."

"Oh just shut your face and eat up you fox." He winks at me and I can see in his eyes that he was silently asking if he was forgiven. I looked back at him and he knew that I was alright and that I wasn't angry anymore.

As we ate our food and I explained to him about the confrontation I had today at university. He laughed and added his own two cents about what he would have done if it were him. I joked as well and told him I shouldn't have held back from fucking up that dudes face. I couldn't help but smile inside about my life at the moment, how I didn't mind if I lived like this. '_I wouldn't mind, if every day could be like this.'_ I thought serenely.

Little did I know, that my future was going to become bleak very quickly.


End file.
